First Kiss
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Freddie's thoughts during "iKiss".


Freddie's thoughts during "iKiss"

P.S. Wasn't it absolutely AWESOME! There's no way the producers can not have Seddie in it come third season. Maybe he'll ask her out on a date. Hmmm…

I have to admit, it was kind of fun planning good prank to play on Sam. I just need to cuff her to someone else next time. If there was a next time. Right now I'm running for the elevator. If I managed to get to the elevator in time, she might have to take the stairs, buying me a few seconds to hide. Sam was so cute when she got angry. Her face got all flushed and her eyes turned a darker color. She was especially cute when her wrath _wasn't _directed at me. I ran into Carly's apartment, trying to hide behind the island, but I heard her step before she came. I always knew her step, whether she was dragging her feet, walking, or(in this case) pounding along with rage.

Once she caught me, she demanded on my life that I give her the key. Gibby ran away crying and I have the smell of whatever Sam was wearing all over me. Not sure what it was, but it smelled good. Kind of like brown sugar. I didn't grab the bucket to puke in, rather to scrub the smell off me. My mother would have a cow if I showed up at home smelling like a girl.

Then at the end of the show, she said that I had never kissed a girl. I froze up because the instant she said that, a thousand different scenarios popped into my head, all involving me kissing Sam. That would be why I dropped the camera. I stood there for a bit longer then headed home.

I'm pretty shocked about what she did. It's a pretty big thing to people if someone has never kissed before. I wore this stupid disguise to school, trying to avoid it, but it got worse. I didn't want to, but I headed home, told my mother I was sick(she nearly called the paramedics) and headed for the fire escape. I hooked everything up so that I could stay out there for awhile. I had a cooler with food and drink, my laptop, my iHome, a blanket, and a camp chair. Why we keep the camp chair I don't know, we don't go camping because Mom thinks I'll hurt myself. But I stayed out there for a long time. I worked on my homework, sent it to my teachers. Also did some stuff for iCarly, smoothing out glitches and stuff. But mostly I thought about Sam. She had been my best friend forever. Why would she do that? I didn't even go next door to help out with the show. They would know how to deal with iCarly without me, I didn't want to face Sam.

I watched it anyway, heard Sam stop the show and tell everyone to lay off me. It's just like her. If she screws up she usually fixes it by either pulling strings with black marketers or doing it herself. Then she left off screen and got replaced by this picture of some dude with shrimp up his nose. Don't know why he would do that, shrimp aren't half bad for eating.

She knocked on the window. I said hi and she sat down. I got up to turn off the music, then sat down on the stairs nearby. She apologized and I couldn't help but look at her. She was so nice. She made life interesting. It was impossible to be bored around her. Why hadn't I ever noticed how wonderful she was before? Probably cause we were always arguing.

Then when she said that she had never been kissed before, I got this genius idea. We could kiss. Just to get it over with of course. Who am I kidding? I would kiss her for more then "just to get it out of the way" any day of the week. An image of us going on a date for Prom went through my head and I laughed to myself. She would probably spend the whole night by the food table.

At first she seemed a bit surprised by the kiss. She started to pull back, than relaxed into it. It wasn't that bad, come to think of it. I told her I hated her as she walked away, but it came out as a teasing friendly thing. I could tell by the way her eyes softened that she took it as a compliment. I sat out on the stairs for a long time after that. Where her lips had been still tingled.

"Freddie? Why is there lipstick on your lips? Have you been in my makeup kit?" Mom asked when I walked in. I smiled and dizzily walked to my room. "Two words mom. First kiss."


End file.
